Image sensors are widely used in various imaging applications and products, such as cameras, scanners, photocopiers, etc. The performance of an image sensor is evaluated, among other things, by its quantum efficiency. The quantum efficiency of an image sensor indicates the image sensor's electrical sensitivity to light.